


stay here, honey, i don’t want to share

by orphan_account



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealous Adam, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Takes place in an alternate universe where Adam and Eric were childhood friends. The canon diverges from that point, but for the most part assume all major events (Eric’s birthday, the dance, the first detention) have still occurred.He’s barely seen Eric in three years and the sight of him with that same washed-out kid brings back a rush of anger like he’s ten years old again, being forced to share his best friend. But Eric isn’t his, not anymore.
Relationships: Eric Effiong/Adam Groff
Comments: 7
Kudos: 198





	stay here, honey, i don’t want to share

**Author's Note:**

> we rise january 17th!
> 
> unbetaed, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> title from “delicate” by taylor swift.

_ It starts like this. _

Adam is six years old, and there’s a park not too far from his house that his mother takes he and his sister to every Saturday, but it might as well just be him. At twelve, Mary is just the age that girls become boring, Adam decides. She’d rather read Nancy Drew than see who can jump the furthest off the swing set, like they used to.

But this Saturday is different, because when Adam and his family arrive, they aren’t the only ones there. There’s another mother, with dark brown skin and a colorful skirt, sitting on a park bench that Adam’s mother usually occupies alone. And in the sandbox are three little girls, each smaller than the last. And on the jungle gym hanging upside down is a boy about Adam’s age.

“What are you doing?” The boy’s eyes and mouth are closed and his cheeks were puffed like he’s swimming, but he opens both when he hears Adam’s voice.

“I’m hanging upside down until my legs go wobbly,” he says plainly. “My head feels hot.”

“What happens when your legs go wobbly.”

The boy shrugs. “Mostly I fall.”

“Mostly?”

“Always I fall,” he corrects.

“That’s crazy!” Adam says, then lowers his voice so his mum won’t hear. “Is it fun?”

“Sometimes. Not really.”

Adam leans back. “Do you like the swing set?”

The boy pulls himself up and hops down to the ground in a fluid motion, turning to Adam. “I dunno how, and my sisters are too small to push me.”

“I’ll show you...what’s your name?”

The boy smiles. He’s missing one of his two front teeth just like Adam is. “ Eric!”

  
  


_ It happens like this. _

Adam and Eric are nine years old and they’re inseparable. Adam is almost always at Eric’s house and when he’s home, Eric’s with him.

On Adam’s tenth birthday, Eric gifts him a chain necklace with the letters  _ A + E  _ engraved onto it, and Adam blushes a hot bright red when Eric seals the gift with a kiss on the cheek. He’s always doing stuff like that, Eric’s been touchy since the day they met.

Two weeks later Eric goes to sleep away camp for the weekend and comes back with a new friend.

“This is  _ Otis, _ ” he tells Adam when he introduces them. Adam had been counting the hours until Eric returned. He feels a sharp twist of anger at the thought of now having to  _ share  _ him with this person who got to see him everyday.

“That’s a stupid name,” he declares, and the smaller boy shrivels.

Eric gasps. “Adam! Don’t be mean to Otis, he’s our friend.”

Hearing Eric defend this…  _ stranger _ just makes him even more angry and before he even knows what he’s doing, Adam has pounced on the new kid and started hitting him with balled up hands.

He feels Eric trying to pull at his harms to get him to stop, so he shoves Eric hard with his elbow. Eric is small for his age, and half a year younger—he practically flies and crashes into his bookshelf. It’s less than thirty seconds before his parents come running into the room. Mr. Effiong pulls Adam kicking and screaming off of a shaking Otis.

His parents are called. He sits on the staircase and waits. From his perch he can hear Eric soothing an upset Otis, but the only guilt he feels is for shoving his friend.

Adam’s mother arrives, and sits with Eric’s in the other room. He plugs his ears petulantly so he won’t have to hear what she says. When his mother returns, she looks horrified, and barely spares him a glance as she yanks him off the stairs and into the car.

  
  


_ It happens like this. _

Adam is thirteen and a head taller than everyone is his year and the next. He picked up a smoking habit and got in a few fights over summer holiday. Nobody can fucking  _ touch him _ .

He’s barely seen Eric in three years and the sight of him with that same washed-out kid brings back a rush of anger like he’s ten years old again, being forced to share his best friend. But Eric isn’t his, not anymore.

He shoves Eric hard against a locker, and that spineless little blip beside him does  _ nothing,  _ of course he doesn’t. Pussy. If roles were reversed and he was the one watching Eric’s back that kid would be a spot on the floor.

Adam musters all the venom he can, barely able to ignore the way his heart beats faster at the feeling of Eric squirming under his grip. “Watch where the fuck you’re going,” 

Eric looks confused, and hurt. It’s almost enough to make Adam drop to his knees and beg forgiveness but a sideways glance to the skeleton beside him reminds him why he can’t. Still, he’s gone before he can hear what Eric’s trying to say.

_ It happens like this. _

Adam is fifteen, he doesn’t have any friends but everyone knows two things about him: 1) his father is the headmaster of Moordale and 2) he’s got a huge dick.

Aimee’s a part of everyone.

She sidles up to him one day while he’s sneaking a smoke, and she smiles at him like no one has in a long fucking time. Not twenty minutes later she’s got her mouth on his dick and by the next morning, Adam’s got a girlfriend.

A few weeks later he sneaks up on Eric, hears him talking to that sentient rag doll of a best friend he has.

“I heard it’s really big, like a can of Pringles.”

“That’s impossible,” the other kid mutters.

“He used to be so nice. You reckon having a giant cock turns you into one?”

“He was never nice to  _ me. _ ”

“Oh, does Otis need me to kiss his boo-boos?”

“Not funny.”

Eric continues like he hadn’t heard him. “I bet it would hurt going in though, or it would take awhile to get used to, anyway.”

Adam’s face pales as his dick gets painfully hard in his jeans. The thought of Eric—

“Adam!” Aimee’s voice cuts through the cloud and she’s got that look on her face. She leans in close and whispers, “the science labs are empty, c’mon,”

Adam has sex with his girlfriend and tries to pretend he’s not coming to the thought of Eric Effiong taking her place.

  
  


_ It ends like this. _

Adam is seventeen and Eric is beautiful. He’d swear he was in fucking love if he had even the slightest idea what that might look like.

He’s got him pinned beneath him, and it’s too fucking easy to lean down and pressed his lips too Eric. Too easy pry at the seam of his lips with his tongue until the kiss deepened. Too easy to grind his hips hard against Eric’s to pull a soft moan out of his throat. It’s the easiest thing he’s ever done.

He pulls away and Eric chases him, steals a smaller kiss before Adam manages to speak. “Wanted to do this for as long as I can fucking remember,” he grits out, lightheaded and barely able to speak in the presence of everything he’s ever wanted.

“Me too,” Eric whispers. Adds softly, “Idiot.”

Adam wants to say thank you, apologize for everything, a million other things, but there’s time for that later. 

Eric presses a kiss against his cheek and Adam  _ melts,  _ almost comes on the spot. He wraps a hand around the base of his cock to keep that from happening. Uses his other hand to undo Eric’s trousers, doesn’t stop fussing with them until Eric finally kicks them off completely.

“Turn over,” Adam practically begs, and Eric looks at him under long eyelashes with trusting eyes and does just what he says. It’s enough to make him—

“Fuck,” he pulls impatiently at Eric’s pants, thinks he hears them tear but can’t find it in him to care. He uses the hand that isn’t currently strangling his own dick to find Eric’s, fucking  _ leaking. _

“So fucking wet,” he groans, wrapping his big hand around Eric’s cock and stroking it slow. “You always get this wet?”

“Shut up,” Adam thinks it’s supposed to be a genuine warning but it comes out more like a whine.

“Squeeze your thighs together,” and Eric does,  _ fuck. _

Adam jacks his own dick, letting it get good and wet before he forces between Eric’s clenched thighs like he’s—

“Want me to fuck you?” He asks, matching his thrusts to the way he strokes Eric’s dick.

“Oh, God _ ,”  _ Eric mewls.

“You’ll probably have to work up to it,” he continues, letting himself imagine he _is_ inside Eric. “Won’t— _Jesus_ _fuck—_ won’t hurt you. Not again. _Fuck_ ,” he thumbs over Eric’s slit, causing him to let out a genuine sob.

“Adam, please”

He groans at the sound of his name falling from Eric’s lips like that. “God,  _ shit.  _ I’ll do it, tell me you want me to.” His hand works faster in Eric’s cock as his own thrusts speed up.

“ _ Adam—” _

He’s so fucking close, but not before Eric.

“Just tell me and you can come,” he moans. “You want it, don’t you?” He trusts pointedly high up in the tight squeeze of Eric’s thighs. Eric nods, moans wantonly like it’s all he can do. “C’mon, just tell me and I’ll—”

“ _ Fuck me,  _ please, wanna feel—” it’s all he can say before he starts to come, Adam’s hand working him hard and fast until two seconds later he’s coming, too, pushing into the tight space between Eric’s legs.

“Fuck,”

“Sorry,” Adam says after they’ve cleaned up. “I—”

“Don't apologize for giving me the best orgasm of my life,” Eric wraps his arms around Adam’s neck. His hands find a spot on Eric’s waist naturally. “Turning over a new leaf doesn’t mean saying sorry for being a top, yeah?”

“I only half know what that means,”

Eric rolls his eyes good naturedly, disentangling himself from Adam. “It’s like I’m dating a straight boy.”

Adam’s heart catches on the word dating.

God he hopes so.

**Author's Note:**

> *adam’s sisters name is a filler
> 
> **note: the last scene takes place post canon, during another detention
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
